Steve Fox: Legacy of the Armored King
by Firebat
Summary: Steve and his foster brother go to South America to find out Steve's past.
1. Default Chapter

I already posted this story in Zaibattsuforum under the name of Firebat. On Fanfic forum I am Bullroarer and on Zaibattsu I am Firebat. So I am not taking anyone else's work, since I am both Bullroarer and Firebat.

"Steve, Steve, wake up ya bum!" Bart snorted as he poked Steve with his cane. "You idiot, we have the press conference in thirty minutes and your still in bed you bloody good for nothing bum!"

"Thirty minutes!" Steve's eyes flared up as he shot up from bed, all traces of drowsiness were gone from his face. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Bartlebee Fox pushed up on his cane and shook his head at Steve. Of two brothers, these two were absolute opposites. Steve was the fighter, Bart was the manager. Bart leaned up against his cane and limped off to the doorway. He then shrugged at his more muscular brother with a sigh. "An elephant going into labor couldn't wake up a big lump like you."

"Fine, just prep the car. I'll be down in five minutes." Steve scratched his head. He was happy to have Bart around. Even though Steve was adopted, Bart was the best brother anyone could have asked for. Other managers Steve had used him and abandoned him, but Bart had stuck it through with Steve in darkness and light. When Steve had no one to turn to, Bart was there with advice and council. Bart's overgrown ears, short demeanor and messed up brown hair hid an intelligence few would understand.

"The car's already prepped. Forget about shaving, just brush and meet me downstairs." Bart laughed and hopped away. If Bart only knew what Steve was going through? Steve had discovered his blood mother, but the question of his father always haunted him. It was like a great weight was placed upon his soul and there was no way to remove it from his heart.


	2. Press Conference and Brazil

Steve was out in front of the crowds, they loved and adored him. Every time he was out there they would chant his name over and over. Newspaper reporters and photographers were on him like green on beans. They couldn't get enough of him. His smile, his charms and his slightly arrogant grimace were all a part of his image. Every time he won a boxing match he would feed the crowds even more. They loved him and needed him. At one point in his life they were all he had. Now there was emptiness and it was time to reveal it to the world.

"So Steve Fox, congratulations on your big win. How does it feel to be the Middle and Cruiserweight IBF champion of the world?" A journalist asked as Steve and Bart took their position. Steve's trainer, Pedro De Castro just blinked as he took a sip of some beer. The Coach never really talked much at these interviews.

"Well, it was a hard win. Finsender had a great left jab and I was really impressed how could switch his stance from right to left. Not to mention he got more weight than me. His straight and hook combination was near unbeatable. In the end, I won and it feels good. Before I felt like I was king with a crown. Now I am king with two crowns." Steve boasted loudly.

"Is there anything you would like to say to Finsender?" One reporter asked.

"Great match man, you gave me a run for my money like no one else ever did. If you want, I'll be more than happy to accept a rematch." Steve cocked his chin obnoxiously. Bart at this time began to feel a little ill. Sometimes Steve would get carried away in his boasting.

"Any future plans Mr. Fox?" A different reporter asked.

Steve became silent for a few moments. The cameras continuously flashed and hummed in front of him. Part of him was sad that he would have to leave all of these things behind him. If so many people weren't watching, Steve might have burst into tears. Instead he looked into television camera and into the eyes of all the fans at home. Taking a deep breath he finally spoke. "It is with great regret that I must announce my retirement from boxing. Right now I have some personal business to take care of."

The entire room lit up with questions, but Steve's ears could not hear. His mind was somewhere else.

"Steve, no way. There is no way you are going to South America." Bart implored his younger brother Steve.

"Who said anything about me. I meant we are going to South America." Steve grinned mischieviously.

"Wait a minute, how did I get dragged into this." Bart mumbled.

"Come on Bart I could really use your brains here." Steve asked his brother were a serious face. Bart could tell Steve needed him and it made him furious. Even as a grown man, Steve could always pull the innocent little brother act.

"All right, all right, but quit looking at me with those bloody puppy dog eyes you bum." Bart grunted and Steve rushed in to give his brother a hug. Steve being stronger than an average human being almost crushed his brother's bones. "Get off me you big ape, your squishing my bones."

"Thanks Bart." Steve pulled away. "This means a lot to me. Don't worry, we're just going to Brazil, see a few women, have a few drinks, have some fun and come back home before you know it."

"I don't know Steve." Bart muttered.

"Relax, what could go wrong?"


	3. The fight

"Hey chicka, how about some lovin." Bart grinned happily. His grin ended as the girl slapped right across is twisted cheeks. It was a hard blow and he was nearly pushed off his cane. Steve just covered his face in embarrassment. Bart was able to regain control and he yelled at the girl. "Have some decency for the cripple."

"I tell you Steve, these Brazilian women hate me." Bart grumbled with a sour face.

"You said the same thing about the women in Nigeria, Thailand, China, Japan, Korea, America, Canada, Australia and even back home in England." Steve answered as the two walked down the street.

"You think it is because I have a cane?" Bart asked.

"No, it's because you're creepy and you're jerk. A smart jerk, but still a jerk." Steve ridiculed his brother some more. Bart shook his cane at his brother angrily and settled down afterwards at a café. Taking a break from all the sites the two finally got a chance to settle in a little.

"Okay Steve, why are we really here?" Bart asked as he fanned himself with an advertisement he had found on the ground.

"Bart, how about a drink?" Steve asked nervously as he scratched his chin. Bart knew Steve was up to something. Every time Steve talked about alcohol, it usually meant Steve was in some sort of deep trouble.

"What did you do this time? You didn't make secret meetings with the mafia again?" Bart grunted.

"Well, no. You see, I came here to find my biological father." Steve bit into a slice of watermelon and tried to avoid eye contact with Bart.

"You dragged me over half the globe for that. Good lord, I could have been back home watching television with a keg of beer. Why did you bring me along?" Bart angrily bought down his fist on the table.

"Bart, I really need your help. There's no one else I can trust right now." Steve answered.

After a long silence Bart finally gave in. "All right. All right, but no more surprises."

Eddy Gordo had waited until he saw Steve Fox appear over the horizon. He had watched Steve ever since he heard the boxer was coming to Brazil. He knew what Steve was after and part of him wanted to hand the information over. On the other hand, Steve had some sort of connection to the mafia. Eddy silently crouched at the outer rim of a building. When Steve finally walked by, Eddy hopped out of his hiding place.

"We meet again boxer?" Eddy laughed out loud.

"Yes we do, you know why I am here." Steve announced. Bart saw the look in Steve's eyes. He knew a fight was about to begin. The crippled brother knew when to stay out of a fight.

"So are you going to tell me, or do we have to do it the hard way?" Steve asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Eddy shrugged.

"Fine, lets get it over with." Steve went into his boxing stance, ready rumble and break things down. Steve started bouncing on the balls of his toes from side to side, making sure that only the left side of his body was facing his opponent. His chin was tucked in and his hands were loosely guarding his head.

Eddy's stance was completely opposite. Capoeira and boxing were two completely different fighting styles. Capoeira was a martial focused on low kicks while boxing was based on high punches. Eddy had a much greater advantage in this fight. His body was continuously dancing close to the ground, thus he was two low for most of Steve's punches. Secondly, a boxer has very little protection for the legs. Thirdly, a kick was much more powerful than punch. Steve knew that a leg had more mass than a fist, thus created more PSI (Pounds per square inch) than fist.

Eddy made the first move, as Steve suspect tried a low sweeping kick to begin the match. Steve had to feign a retreat at this movement. As a boxer he did not have any defense for such a low attack. It seemed to Eddy that as long as he did not stand up, Steve would not stand a chance. That was Eddy's mistake, for the true key to boxing was not in the power punches, but rather the footwork and defense.

Steve kept on dancing away from each kick, unable to get Eddy from the ground. It was after a while Steve began to go on the offensive. He waited for Eddy to make the kick again. A capoeira fighter's major weakness is that he is always using a lot of fancy moves, thus wasting energy with each movement. After the kick, Steve bum rushed Eddy and took a low stance, allowing him to give a quick jab to the nose. As soon as this happened Eddy tried to swing around, but Steve just hoped back.

Eddy advanced some more, but after each kick, Steve would drop in for the jab. Before Eddy could do anything. Steve would pull back. It was a tedious fight, but Steve did not relent. Steve had the comfort of waiting, but Eddy could not stop moving. Eddy began to realize Steve's plan and started slowing down. The boxer expected this and charged at Eddy head on. Instead of doing a low jab, Steve did one of the dirtiest tricks in boxing, "furring." He stepped on Eddy's foot. Thus Eddy lost both footwork and one of his major weapons.

This forced Eddy to stand slightly erect. He tried to clinch, but Steve ducked the arms. Expecting an uppercut, Eddy covered his face. Steve instead went right at the ribs with a shovel hook. Hooks may not have the same power as crosses or even upper cuts, but they were one of the most unpredictable punches. Eddy leaned to the side as he felt the pain. Still expecting an uppercut, Eddy kept one hand over his face. Steve decided to end the match right then as he delivered a powerful kidney shot. Eddy had enough playing around and returned Steve with a head butt.

The two of them began to grapple, bite, and pull hair in a real street fight. Eddy, was much better on the ground and was able to launch Steve over his body by thrusting both legs into the air. It seemed like Eddy was in control. As Steve got up, Eddy launched himself in Capoeira drop kick, to the chest and skull. Steve would have been finished, but he maneuvered around once more. Eddy scrambled, but was too late. Steve had closed the distance. Like Joe Fraizer himself, Steve delivered a legendary left hook to Eddy's chin. The fight was over.


	4. Mexico

"Did you really have to use kidney shot?" Eddy still felt the bruise against his side. "I mean that move is so unfair. I can't you boxers actually use those on one another. No wonder most of you end up in wheel chairs when you're old."

"Oh please you were about to drop kick me and if you had the chance you would have kicked me in my unmentionables." Steve grinned as he handed a bottle to Eddy. "So do I get the information or not? I know you and Dr. Boskonovitch knew each other a while back during the third King of the Iron Fist Tournament."

"I'm sorry Steve, but I don't feel like talking much these days. Besides, you got some bad connections with some bad people." Eddy returned as he got off the ground and began stretching a little.

"Steve already beat you, aren't you supposed to hand over the information?" Bart stammered in confusion.

"The fight was not about information, Bart. It's just how me and Eddy say hello." Steve slapped his brother on the back. Bart feeling dumb sat back to watch things unfold a little. He didn't trust Eddy. Bart knew a sly person when he met and he could tell from the glittering in Eddy's eye that something was amiss. As a sly person himself, Bart had a knack for figuring out other people.

"Listen, Steve. I would love to help you, but I am not so sure that I can trust you." Eddy just shrugged as if he knew nothing.

"Listen Ed, I really need the information. What do I have to do to get it?" Steve asked humbly.

"Well, my master is very ill. It would do me a world of good if you could supply a little investment." Eddy winked as he opened his hand to accept the cash. No matter where people lived. All people in the world wanted cash. Steve scrunched his face and took out his checkbook. He signed the check and held it towards Eddy.

Eddy took the check and smiled. "I think you need to add a few zeroes."

Steve snorted as he began to increase the price and held it forward. Eddy found some difficulty trying to take it out of Steve's hand. "Come on let go. Let go. There's a good boy."

"Well, where is the doctor?" Steve crossed his arms as his face turned red.

"The truth is, I heard he was last seen in Mexico." Eddy folded the check and put it into his pocket. Taking his money, Eddy skipped away into the night.

"Looks like where we're going to Mexico." Steve shrugged.

"Dr. Boskonovitch is not in Mexico." Bart leaned back against a brick wall. "Eddy was lying to us the whole time."

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked in befuddlement.

"After every sentence, Eddy licked his lips and scratched his neck. Not only that, but he never looked you in the eye. Some people have a habit that helps them think. Eddy's behavior had a definite pattern. Believe me Steve, Dr. Boskonovitch is not in Mexico." Bart announced.

"That snake, he used me." Steve frowned.

"Now Steve, his eyes didn't waver when he talked about his master. Something tells me Eddy really needed it. Besides, he probably wouldn't tell us where the doctor is even at death point." Bart began scratching his furiously. "We have to see this logically, who was the closest person to Dr. Boskonovitch?"

"That would be Yoshimitsu, but no one knows where he is." Steve said out loud in impatience.

"Who else is close to Dr. Boskonovitch?" Eddy asked.

"Well no one really." Steve answered.

"Well who were his enemies?" Bart asked.

"He didn't really have any. According to my research all he did was a couple of experiments. He is the reason I was born, so if there is anyone in the world that knows who my father is, it should be him." Steve bit his lip.

"Do you know who is enemies were?" Bart asked.

"Yes, but why does that matter?" Steve began to grow tiresome.

"Just tell me who is enemies were." Bart sat down and began to think.

"Yoshimitsu told me that a man named Bryan Fury was in Boskonovitch's lab and destroyed the place. He also told me that Heihachi was his enemy." Steve answered.

"Think about your sentence, Bryan Fury destroyed Dr. Boskonovitch's lab. If Bryan Fury was in his lab, he would probably know where Boskonovitch is living right now." Bart pointed out.

"Well no one knows where Bryan Fury is, so how does that help us?" Steve became exasperated.

"Think about it, Bryan was a contestant in the tournament you participated in. It is only logical that the one who hosted the tournament would probably know the location of most of the tournament fighters. Since most of the people do not know much about Fury, he must have been directly contacted by the tournament officials." Bart smiled.

"So we find the tournament host, then we find Fury, who in turn shows us where doctor is." Steve laughed. "The tournament host is Heihachi, it won't be hard finding him. We got to go to Japan."

"Heihachi is too powerful to get to. We need to find someone who would know a lot about the tournament officials. No, we are not going to Japan. We are going to Mexico." Bart replied.

"You just said Boskonovitch wasn't in Mexico." Steve inquired.

"I know, but if you want to find him, we first have to go and find some of the participants in the tournament. We use them to find some of the officials to discover Bryan Fury and then we find Dr. Boskonovitch." Bart tapped his cane.


End file.
